Hermione is dead?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Harry and Ron lose Hermione.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Hermione is dead...?**

 **Hermione Granger is 16 years old. She wear a white tight t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants as she walk down from the Gryffindor Tower on the way to the Great Hall for dinner.**

She is a bit tired, since she masturbated herself to an orgasm a few minutes ago, but she know that the dinner will give her strength back.

"I'm a sweet girl." says Hermione to herself with a smile.

"Oh, hello, Mione. Where have you been?" says Harry Potter.

"I've...uh...been sick." says Hermione.

"Alright." says Harry.

"Yeah." says Hermione.

"Do you have feelings for Ron?" says Harry.

"Not at all. He's just a friend. I simply pretend to want him so he doesn't go all fucking depressed." says Hermione.

"Wow! You used the word 'fucking'..." says Harry.

"Opsss!" says Hermione. "Sorry for allowing a bad word to escape from my mouth."

"It's okay, girl." says Harry.

"Awww! Thanks." says Hermione, giving Harry a sweet kiss.

"You're a good kisser, Mione. My pants-wand almost got all stiff and hard." says Harry.

"Really? Hot." says Hermione with a cutie smile.

"Yes." says Harry.

"Nice. How long is your sausage, Harry?" says Hermione.

"In its erect condition it is 11.5 inches." says Harry.

"Yay. I wish you'd put that in my love hole sometime." says Hermione.

"You serious?" says Harry, surprised that Hermione act so different from her regular personality.

"Oh, yes! Very much so. I like sex." says Hermione.

"Nice. How about a fuck sometime?" says harry.

"I'd love that." says Hermione.

Later, after dinner, Hermione drink tea in the common room, alone.

Suddenly the flames in fireplace turn green and in a blaze, Bellatrix Lestrange appear via the Floo-Network.

Hermione is not quick enough. Before she can grab her wand and defend herself, Bellatrix scream "Avada Kedavra!" and kill Hermione.

There's a flash of toxic green magical light, a rush of air and Hermione fall down dead.

"Awww! Such a cute adorable little bimbo." says Bellatrix in an evil sarcastic tone as she put her right foot on Hermione's stomach.

Bellatrix roll up her skirt, pull her panties to the side and is about to take a piss right over Hermione's face when Harry and Ron enter the room.

Harry and Ron point their wands at Bellatrix.

"Step the fuck away, Lestrange!" says Harry in anger.

"Mr Potter, what a pleasure!" says Bellatric with an evil slutty smile.

"Wipe that smile off your face, bitch! Sectumsempra!" says Harry as he swing his wand.

Harry's curse slice Bellatrix' dress in half so her boobs plop out.

"Next one's going to slash your flesh." says Harry.

"You damn fucking shit." says Bellatrix.

"Give all you got." says Harry in a hard confident tone.

"As ye wish..." says Bellatrix. "Crucio!"

"Expelliarmus!" scream Harry and a red bright powerful bolt of magic from Harry's wand knocks down Bellatrix and blast the wand from her hand.

"Fucking old crap-lady!" scream Ron in anger as he swing his wand.

Blazing fire flyr from Ron's wand towards Bellatrix.

"Weasley, you are weak." says Bellatrix as she grab her wand and cast a Shield Charm that block the fire.

"Interneco." says Ron.

Green magic fly from Ron's wand and send Bellatrix flying.

Bellatrix body shatter the glass of a window and knock her our through it.

She summon a broom and fly away, but she is hurt.

Harry try to heal Hermione, but she is dead.

In the afterlife, Hermione stand confused with all white around her.

She is also naked.

"Hermione?" says Sirius Black as he appear, looking 100 % perfect, all the effects of being locked up for years in Azkaban and being on the run from the Ministry for months gone, now having once more the noble appearance typical of the House of Black.

"Sirius? Look away...me is naked." says Hermione.

"Sorry. You need clothes." says Sirius.

In a flash of bright blue light, Hermione get the clothes she had when she was killed.

"Aww, better..." says Hermione.

"You're dead. What happened...?" says Sirius.

"I was killed...by Bellatrix..." says Hermione.

"Not good. Harry and Ronald need you." says Sirius.

"They'll make it on their own." says Hermione.

"Perhaps..." says Sirius.

In the world of the living.

"Harry, should we try to follow the evil bitch?" says Ron.

"No, man. It would be a waste of time." says Harry.

"Okay, but someone need to defend Mione's honor and slay that evil fucking bitchy shit-lady." says Ron.

"Indeed, but we must wait for that." says Harry.

"Alright then." says Ron.

"Yeah. We gotta have patience, man." says Harry.

"If ye say so, dude." says Ron.

The next day.

"Professor, we have to tell you that Hermione's dead..." says Harry.

"What happened...?" says Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"She was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange." says Harry.

"Dark witches can not enter Hogwarts." says Professor McGonagall.

"Maybe, but she was there. She must have found a way in somehow." says Ron.

"I'll inform Dumbledore." says Professor McGonagall.

"Okay, professor." says Harry.

"Mr Potter. Mr Weasley. I promise that Miss Granger's death will be avenged, but not today." says Professor McGonagall.

"I understand." says Harry.

"Good." says Professor McGonagall.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
